In a principal aspect the present invention relates to luggage which includes interior pockets capable of having the contents thereof inspected externally from the luggage.
With the advent of significantly increased inspection and security measures, particularly at airports, there has developed the need for luggage which will facilitate such inspections. Governmental rules now mandate that any luggage which is checked onto an airline, for example, may not be locked in order that the luggage may be opened to enable the contents of the luggage to be easily inspected. Additionally carry-on luggage is subject to inspection.
Typically, luggage subject to inspection will include external flaps and pockets as well as multiple internal pockets with zipper or hook and loop (Velcro) fasteners. In order to inspect the contents of the pockets, the closures must be opened, the contents inspected, and then the closures reclosed. Such an inspection process causes significant delays of passengers and is a costly and time consuming undertaking. Thus, there has developed a need for luggage items which enhance the ability to conduct accurate, but speedy, inspections of luggage.